Manquer sa Chance
by Florineige
Summary: TRADUCTION COMPLETE Je te vois, Potter. Je te vois m’observer, je vois le feu dans tes yeux quand elle m’embrasse. vois la haine dans tes yeux, Potter. Mais tu as manqué ta chance Potter, et tu le sais. HarryGinnyDraco
1. Draco

**Résumé :** traduction de Firebolt909. Je te vois, Potter. Je te vois m'observer, je vois le feu dans tes yeux quand elle m'embrasse. vois la haine dans tes yeux, Potter. Mais tu as manqué ta chance Potter, et tu le sais.

**Disclamer :** je ne possède que la traduction, rien d'autre ! Ce texte appartient à Firebolt909 et Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Manquer sa Chance**

_Draco_

Je te vois, Potter. Je te vois m'observer, je vois le feu qui brûle dans tes yeux émeraude. Je te vois l'observer quand ses magnifiques cheveux frôler son dos tandis qu'elle pose de doux baisers sur mon visage, je te vois l'observer quand elle repose sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je vois la haine dans tes yeux, Potter : tu ne peux pas la cacher, pas à moi.

Tu as manqué ta chance, Potter. Et tu le sais. C'est ça qui te ronge de l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas supporter le fait que je possède la chose que tu as le plus désirée dans ta misérable vie, Potter. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi, tu savais cela ? Elle t'a aimé, et tu n'y a jamais prêter attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit… trop tard. J'avais pris l'habitude de l'observer dans le grand Hall, regardant fixement, aimant comme s'il s'agissait du Roi du Monde, le parfait petit Potter que tu étais. Tu n'as jamais vu son regard à ce moment là, Potter. L'Amour et l'émotion remplissant les profondeurs brunes, brillant comme milles feux. Tu étais trop occupé à regardé cette Cho Chang, ou a parlé à la Belette et à sa petite amie. Tu aurais pu l'avoir tellement facilement, Potter. Et pourtant tu ne l'as jamais eu. Tu as manqué ta chance.

Elle est mienne maintenant, Potter. A jamais. Tous les regards qu'elle te lançait par le passé ne peuvent même pas se comparer à ceux qu'elle me lance maintenant. Elle m'aime, comme elle ne t'a jamais aimé, Potter. Comme elle ne t'aimera jamais. Je m'en suis occupé. Ca n'a pas été facile de te supprimer de sa mémoire, de son cœur et de son âme, mais je l'ai fait, remplissant le vide que tu avais laissé en elle, Potter. Je sais que je ne la mérite pas, mais je tuerais n'importe qui essayera de me la reprendre. Je me réveille chaque matin juste pour voir que son sourire qui ensoleillera ma journée, et le soir je vais me coucher avec le souvenir de ses baisers sur mes lèvres. Je déroberais la lune pour elle, Potter, je remuerais terre et ciel pour son bon plaisir. Mais je crois que ça t'échappe, Potter. Que je puisse l'aimer à en mourir, et que j'aie son amour en retour.

Tu m'en vois désolé, Potter. Sincèrement. Tu ne verras jamais la naissance de son si beau sourire le matin, tu ne pourras jamais la contempler au milieu de la nuit, tandis qu'elle dort profondément, tu ne pourras jamais la serrer doucement dans tes bras alors qu'elle pleure, tu ne verras jamais la lueur qui habite ses yeux quand elle rit. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point il est doux de s'allonger à côté d'elle juste pour regarder le coucher du soleil, observant les reflets pourpre et or qui se posent sur sa peaux et dans ses cheveux. Tu ne sentiras jamais ton cœur battre plus fort, quand elle se reposera sur toi et que tu sentiras son cœur battre contre le tien. Tu ne sentiras jamais le doux parfum de lilas qui habite ses cheveux, Potter. Tu ne verras jamais ses cheveux de flammes courir sur ton oreiller immaculé, tu ne sauras jamais qu'ils ressemblent à de la soie. Tu ne pourras jamais la serrer fort dans tes bras, entendant ses doux cris de plaisir, tu ne pourras jamais sentir le contact brûlant tandis ses petites mains caresseront ton corps nu, tu ne sentiras jamais la douce douleur de ses ongles mordant ta peau. Tu ne sauras jamais qu'elle vole les guimauves de ton chocolat chaud alors que tu ne regardes pas, qu'elle chante sous la douche, et elle parle toute seule quand elle pense qu'elle est seule. Tu n'auras jamais la chance de voir son ventre s'arrondir quand elle portera ton enfant, tu ne seras jamais à ses côté tandis qu'elle le mettra au monde. Tu ne verras jamais ses cheveux se parsemer de gris tandis qu'elle traversera le temps, moi à ses côtés, entouré de petits enfants. Parce que ce sera moi qui sera à ses côté, Potter. Se serra moi qui vieillirai à ses côté, ses moi serrera ses enfants dans mes bras. Vraiment, je te plains, Potter. Tu as eu ta chance. Et tu l'as manquée.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? C'est court mais moi j'aime bien ! bisous à tous et à toutes, prochain chapitre 'Harry'._

Florineige


	2. Harry

_**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartiens à part la traduction !_

_**Note de l'auteur :** j'avais complètement oublié de précisez que la fille était Ginny ! Lol je suis vraiment bête des fois ! j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, le prochain et le dernier est pour la semaine prochaine ! Bisous !_

**Et Maintenant les RARs ( vous êtes géniaux !)**

**Akita-chan :** arrrrrrg s'était Ginny ! j'ai été idiote ! j'ai complètement oublié de le préciser…. Ralalalalala ! lol, merci pour ta review ! non c'est pas Hermione au fait, Hermione est la petite amie de Ron si j'ai bien compris ;). Bisous !

**Helline :** quelle perspicacité ;). Ouep vous avez raison Manzelle ! C'était bien raisonné, j'avais complètement oublié de préciser que s'était un Ginny/Harry/Drago. J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre, allez gros bisous et mici pour la review !

**Vanilly :** moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire ( c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai traduite ;) ) c'est vrai que Draco est très amoureux, mais Harry aussi ! tu verras bien ce qu'en penses Ginny au prochain chapitre ! C'est vrai que c'est quand même triste pour Harry… Le pauvre ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Clochette :** tu ne serais pas prof de français ? Très bonne analyse ! bravo c'est totalement vrai, l'auteur, moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice, est très fort pour ça je trouve ! c'est vrai que Draco est attachant et que la contradiction est intéressante, en fait ce qui uni Harry et Draco est leurs amour mutuel pour Ginny ce qui crée une contradiction… Voilà tu as la réponse d'Harry, prochain et dernier chapitre, les sentiments de Ginny ! Bsous et mici pour la review ;).

**El diablo :** OO je rougis……… merci ! mais tout le mérite reviens à l'auteur anglais, je n'ai fait que traduire ce texte que j'ai jugé superbe. Bon c'est sur qu'il a perdu toute sa valeur une fois traduit mais bon ! lol, je te conseille de le lire en anglais, tu verras ! lol merci encore c'est vraiment très gentil ! gros gros bisous !

**Lilouthephoenix :** le voilà ! t'as pas trop attendu j'espère ! Que penses tu de la suite ? J'espère que t'aimeras la suite ! gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Manquer sa Chance**

_Harry_

* * *

Je te vois, Malefoy, te reposant là-bas, un sourire suffisant et triomphant sur ton visage. Ouais, je sais. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Tu as gagné. Après tous les concours que nous avons disputé durant la durée de notre petite Guerre Privée, tu as finalement gagné le grand prix : Son Cœur. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous voir tous les deux là bas, je n'ai pas besoin de guetter ses lèvres contre les tiennes, ta main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux remplis d'amour tandis qu'elle te regarde. Ce regard qu'elle m'a si souvent adressé, seulement j'ai été trop stupide pour ne pas y prêter attention. Et maintenant chaque baiser qu'elle te donne, chaque caresse que te procure ses petites mains, chaque regard amoureux, est un poignard qui me transperce le cœur.

Mon Dieu, quel imbécile j'ai été. Je pari que tu adorerai m'entendre dire cela, Malefoy. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était spéciale, à tel point elle était douce, et… Mon Dieu si parfaite. Tu auras intérêt à la traiter comme une reine, sinon Malefoy ou non je jure par tous les dieux que je t'enverrai croupir en enfer. Tu lui donneras tous ce que son cœur désir, tu lui rapporta tout ce que son cœur aura put chérir. Tu décrochera la lune, tu prendra sa place dans le ciel, pour elle. Aime la juste. De tout ton cœur, de toute ton âme, de tout ton être. Aime là, protège là. Elle est tout ce que je n'ai jamais voulu, tout ce qui avait put remplir ma vie et qui remplit à présent la tienne. Aime là… Oui aime là. Maintenant que tu l'as aime là. Même si tu ne la mérites pas, même si tu le sais, même si moi non plus je ne la mérite pas. Il n'y aura jamais de créature sur ici bas qui sera assez digne d'aimer une telle innocence, une telle beauté. Ni toi, et certainement pas moi.

C'est une horrible torture de la voir avec toi, Malefoy. C'est moi qu'elle devrait embrasser, c'est moi qu'elle devrait serrer dans ses bras. Pas toi, Malefoy. J'aurais dus être celui qui se réveille chaque matin à ses côtés. J'aurais dus être celui qui dépose sur ses lèvres un derniers baiser avant de dormir. J'aurais dus. Et je ne le serais jamais. Si seulement je n'avais pas manqué ma chance. Ca me tue de l'intérieur, de savoir que tu l'aimes. C'est graver sur ton visage, à chaque fois que ton regard se pose sur elle, à chaque fois que son corps te frôle, que son rire éclate. Savoir que tu l'aimes tellement, Malefoy, est le dernier supplice que tu auras put m'infliger. Comment l'as tu obligé à t'aimer, comment as tu gagné son cœur, je ne le saurais jamais. Tant que tu ne la blesseras pas, tant qu'elle sera heureuse, tant qu'elle rayonnera de joie, je te laisserai vivre, Malefoy. Je te laisserai vieillir à ses côtés. J'ai eu ma chance. Et je l'ai manqué.


	3. Ginny

**

* * *

**

**Manquer Sa Chance**

_Ginny_

* * *

Je l'aime. Tellement profondément, tellement considérablement. Ce matin, c'est une douce caresse sur ma joue qui m'a réveillée. Il traçait avec une rose rouge foncée des sillons sur mon visages. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchais à donner à la rose le gout d'une vrai beauté. Puis il s'est doucement penché vers moi, et m'a embrassé passionnément, comme il m'embrasse toujours, comme il me touche toujours, même s'il mets simplement ma main dans la sienne. Il dit qu'il fait ça, pour constamment se rappeler que je suis vraie, et non une création de son imagination. Cet homme sait jouer avec les mots, c'est moi qui vous le dit. 

Moi-même, parfois je doute. Je crois, que tout cela n'est pas vrai. Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un en recevant son amour en retour, jusqu'à maintenant du moins. Ce fût pour moi un choc total, lorsqu'un matin, en me réveillant, j'ai réalisé que j'en étais éperdument tombée amoureuse. Et en descendant dans le Hall ce matin là, tous les regards haineux que je reçu, n'arrivèrent pas à chasser l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Il est invincible, je crois. Ses yeux m'aident à me relever quand je tombe, ses yeux me soutienne quand c'est l'hécatombe. Sans ses yeux je ne suis rien. Je ne peux même pas décrire ses yeux argentés et pâles, quand ils se remplissent d'amour, de tendresse, de désir… d'émotions. Et tant que ses yeux seront posé sur moi, rien ne m'arrivera.

Il n'est cependant pas facile d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Nous avons eu notre quota de larmes, de pleurs et de joie. Nous avons traversé des moments difficiles, alors qu'il croyait que j'étais toujours amoureuse d'Harry. Harry… il était le fruit de l'imagination enfantine, un rêve comme ces héros des temps ancien. Harry était mon chevalier en armure qui me délivrait courageusement des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant je ne veux plus être secouru. Je suis tout à fait heureuse dans des les griffes de mon Draco. Et pour rien au monde je voudrais être sauvé…

Jamais le monde ne pourra voir Draco comme moi je le vois. Je suis la seule qui arrive à voir comment ses yeux scintillant alors qu'il essaye de ne pas rire des plaisanteries de Fred et de George, ou combien il idolâtre mon père. Je suis la seule aussi à savoir qu'il est intoxiqué aux grenouilles de chocolat et aux pommes chips, qu'il parle doucement dans son sommeil et qu'il aime lire Shakespeare pendant de longues nuits d'hiver pelotonné contre moi au coin du feu.

Cependant n'allait pas croire que je suis tellement naïve que je crois qu'il n'y a rien de mauvais en lui. Il y en a, il me l'a avoué. Il m'a ouvert son cœur, ses regrets, sa joie, ses pleurs, son bonheur. Il m'a ouvert son cœur, avec les bons côtés et les mauvais. Quand il l'a fait, il pleurait. Il pleurait tellement...Il me disait qu'il voulait que je saches tout de lui, que je saches qui j'aimais, que s'était ma dernière chance de partir : et qu'il ne m'en donnerai pas d'autre.

Je ne pense pas que quiconque avant moi l'ai vraiment aimé . Du moins, c'est l'impression que donnent ses parents. Son père est le mal incarné, j'ai d'ailleurs put le constater lors de ma première année. Il n'aime pas son fils, seulement la puissance et le pouvoir qu'un tels fils peut lui apporter. Sa mère, elle est triste, c'est une pitoyable créature, trop effrayée par son mari pour montrer l'affection qu'elle porte à sa propres chair et son propre sang. Mais il est vrai que je connaissais les règles du jeu avant d'y entrer. Et je suis prête à les affronter. Je lui donnerai tout ce dont il a besoin ; je serais tout ce qu'il peut lui apporter du soutien. Sa mère, sa petite amie, et maintenant...

Je survole la foule du regard et connais les visage de mes amis, de ma famille. Je vois ma mère en larme, mon père l'enlaçant et lui susurrant des mots de réconfort. Je vois ma ribambelle de frère : Bill et Charlie parlant avec Percy le distrayant des jumeaux, qui essayent de glisser une crème canari dans son assiette. Je vois Ron et Hermione, côte à côte, Ron essayant de paraître heureux alors qu'il nous observe. Je sais que c'est dur pour lui, et qu'il fait de considérables efforts. Et je l'aime fort pour cela. Je ne demande pas qu'ils deviennent meilleurs amis, Merlin sait que c'est impossible, seulement qu'ils aient un comportement civilisé. Draco aussi fait de gros effort, je le sais, je le vois, je le sens. Peut être un jour pourront-ils aller de l'avant… J'attendrai patiemment ce jour là, toute ma vie si il le faut.

Je vois une figure sombre, une chevelure brune en bataille et de magnifique yeux verts. Je ne comprends pas l'émotion derrière ce regard, je n'arrive pas sonder ce qui pourrait causer un regard aussi fixe et féroce. Je sais qu'ils étaient de mortels ennemis, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais je ne peux pas changer le passé, je peux seulement regarder vers le futur. _Notre_ futur, le mien et celui de Draco.

« Tu es prêtes à partir mon ange ? » Me chuchote-il à l'oreille. Je le regarde, je vois son sourire éclairant son si beau visage, je vois ses yeux débordant d'amour, je vois ses cheveux blonds gorgés de lumières retombant sur son front.

« Oui, » Chuchotais-je en retour. « Je suis prête. » Et je le suis.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Moi j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle finisse avec Harry… Pauvre Harry ! 

_Prenez soin de Vous _

_Florineige_


End file.
